


Take a break

by ReaThompson



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaThompson/pseuds/ReaThompson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony needed a break from city life. But it's not like he's going to go alone right? No way in hell. </p><p>So he decides to drag someone else with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a break

**Author's Note:**

> I was so excited about this FF that I couldn't help but post it right away. I just had to post it as soon as I finished it. So pardon me if there is some mistakes. Will edit as soon as possible.
> 
> It's my first STONY FF, so I hope you guys like it.

“I need a break.”

Tony crossed his arms, staring at the captain. Steve felt like gritting his teeth at the man who suddenly barged into his room in the middle of the night. “Tony. Do you know what time it is?” He slowly sat up in his bed. “Of course I do,” Tony flashed him a brilliant smile. “That’s why I’m here.”

Steve looked at him, confused. The playfulness in Tony’s face was gone now. Tony’s tone was serious as he said, “Let’s run away together.” Steve stared at him in disbelief. For a moment there, he thought Tony was going to say something serious. He laid back down onto his bed, and buried his face into the soft pillow. “Tony, not now please,” He muttered. He’s had his fair share of weird stuff that Tony does and says all the time. However, out of all the things that he’s done, this is by far the weirdest. “Hey, don’t get back to sleep, Cap’!” He shook Steve violently on the shoulder. “Tony, what is it?” Steve slowly opened his eyes and stared at the brunette sleepily. “Did something happen? Why the sudden ‘run away’ thing?” Tony frowned, “Weren’t you listening? I said I needed a break.” Steve rubbed his eyes. “So what does this got to do with me?”

“You’re coming with me.”

Tony stared at the captain triumptly. _Seriously?_ Steve felt like punching Tony’s lights out. He always felt like that whenever he said something weird. Or did something weird. Like the last time he tried to cook with his eyes shut. It’s fun to be with Tony, but sometimes his obnoxiousness just makes people want to choke him to death. “Tony. Do you even know where you want to go?” Steve asked, thinking that Tony must have plans to go to the carribean or somewhere fancy.

“Nope. I was hoping you’d know.”

Steve stared at him in disbelief. _The obnoxious, smartass Tony, not knowing where to go?_ Worried, Steve asked, “Are you alright?” The normal Tony would most likely have plans in his mind before dragging other people along. This time, he’s clueless as to where he wants to go, which is practically not possible for someone like him.

“What’s with that look? You should be happy I’m letting you pick, okay.”

Steve sighed in relief. So Tony knew what he wanted after all. “What do you have in mind, Tony?” He asked, happily accommodating his weird friend. “Somewhere… quiet.” He replied him, a face filled with tranquility. Steve nodded. “I’ll help you search for a place tomorrow then.” Tony gave him a thumbs up, then said, “Alright. You can sleep now, sleeping beauty.” He started towards the door, but stopped. He grinned at the captain.

“By the way…. It’s ‘us’, not ‘you’.”

Steve grunted, and Tony laughed.

 

* * *

 

“Really, princess?”

Tony stared at the cabin in front of him in disbelief. “Why am I not shocked to see you pick this place?” He crossed his arms and stared at the blond man. The cabin was a simple single storied wooden cottage with a plain, large lawn. Judging on Tony’s facial expression, it was obvious that he was hoping for something more… Exciting. Or classy. “Damnit. This is a farmland! I’m going to become a farmer now?!” Tony glared at Steve. He rolled his eyes at the blond man. “So this is what happens when I let you pick a place,” he mumbled. Steve placed his hand on Tony’s shoulder in an attempt to cheer his friend up.

“Don’t be upset. You needed this, Tony. Clean air, soft breeze and a clear blue sky. You needed to get away from city life, Tony.”

With a smile on his face, he said, “Didn’t you yourself say that you wanted a ‘quiet’ place?” Tony rolled his eyes at him. “This is too quiet.” After a brief pause however, Tony raised both his hands up in defeat. “Alright. You win. I did say that.” Steve took the key he had in his pocket and opened the door.

There was a large living room, a small kitchen and two bedrooms. Steve automatically went to the smaller bedroom, leaving the master bedroom to Tony. He took Tony’s luggage from his hands and placed it in his room. When he came out of the room however, Tony was still standing in the same location in the living room, scrutinizing the house. He had a dazed expression on his face. “Tony…” Steve said, “There’s something I’d like to show you.” He led the brunette out the back door, and Tony gasped.

“A garage!”

He ran to it and quickly opened the door. There was so many tools and equipments inside that he could use. He was so happy. “Finally, something that’s not boring!” He almost felt like he could kiss the blond man. Steve smiled at him, “I knew you were going to get bored, so I made sure this place had a garage filled with everything you needed.” Steve felt himself grinning ear to ear, as he watched Tony’s eyes sparkle with happiness.

“Alright, have fun. I’ll go make dinner now.”

Steve smiled at the man. 

Tomorrow, their farming life begins.


End file.
